


Ain't no sense in love

by LouBearLove85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouBearLove85/pseuds/LouBearLove85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets an email that is clearly not destined for him. But he replies and might just happen to fall a tiny bit in love with whoever is writing him these emails....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people. Here’s my first multi-chaptered Larry fic. I stole the concept from the amazing book “This is what happy looks like” by Jennifer E. Smith. Go check it out and read it, it’s awesome.  
> The title is from a Take That song. Hope you all like it. I tend to put some smut in here so beware. Don’t like, don’t read.  
> This WIP is currently at a stand still. Not because I don't want to continue writing it, but as I'm beyond busy with school and no time to focus. Am so sorry. The other multi chaptered fics will be posted since I already finished those, this one will have to wait... so sorry!

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Thursday, May 1, 2014 11.29 PM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Delayed**

_No surprises here but we’re not even nearly done... Can you please take care of Puck for another week? Give him an extra treat or something, hate to leave him alone like this._   
_Thanks!_

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Thursday, May 1, 2014 11.43 PM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_I think you have the wrong email address here... But assuming Puck is your cat (or other pet???) and I’m a catlover and I don’t want him to miss out on his treat, I thought I’d let you know you got the wrong address..._

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Thursday, May 1, 2014 11.46 PM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Damn, sorry bout that! Am typing this on my phone and probably mistyped something. (Who am I kidding, I can’t type for shit no matter what I type on!)_   
_Anyways, thanks for letting me know. Am sure Puck thanks you as well (you were right, he’s a cat, he thinks he’s a dog though)_

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Thursday, May 1, 2014 11.49 PM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_A dog? You have a catdog?_

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Thursday, May 1, 2014 11.51 PM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Well no. Puck is a ragdoll. Size of a small dog though and tends to follow you around like a puppy, he even has a leash so we can go for walks..._

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Thursday, May 1, 2014 11.53 PM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_That’s one impressive cat!_

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Thursday, May 1, 2014 11.55 PM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Very impressive. Also very sweet, humble and cuddly._   
_A very honest Puck_

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Thursday, May 1, 2014 11.57 PM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Wow. A fellow cat lover AND a Shakespeare fan. I bet you are a teacher or a librarian or something!_

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Thursday, May 1, 2014 11.59 PM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Both!_

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.02 AM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Seriously?_

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.05 AM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_No. Of course not. Don’t take everything so seriously._   
_What about you? What do you do?_

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.07 AM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Not a teacher nor a librarian._

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.11 AM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Okay. Let me guess what you do then._   
_You’re a underpaid student who takes in stray cats and spends her evenings online answering strangers emails in hope he turns out to be Prince Charming._   
_By the way, if that’s the case, I am terribly sorry to admit that this Prince doesn’t swing that way ;)_

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.14 AM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Wow you got me, never thought you’d guess all of that out of these mails._   
_Although I’m a he, not a she. You can still call me Princess though ;)_

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.17 AM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Cheeky. Well okay then Princess. What do you really do? What’s your deal?_

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.20 AM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Asks the sassy stranger from the internet..._

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.21 AM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Says the curly haired Princess boy who’s still writing me back._

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.23 AM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_How do you know I have curly hair?_

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.25 AM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

  
_You do know what your email address is right?_   
_Cats don’t normally have curls..._

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.27 AM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Fair enough. Fair is foul and foul is fair._

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.29 AM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Quoting Shakespeare hey?_

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.31 AM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Well so did you, plus you have a cat named Puck!_

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.33 AM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Yes but I’m a teacher and a librarian or something, remember?_

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.36 AM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_How could I forget?_   
_So you’re not a creepy old man using his cat to get attention from harmless young boys?_

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.38 PM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Shit, you got me!_   
_Nah, I’m only 22. Old but not THAT old._

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.41 AM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Fair enough. However, I’m still not able to take care of Puck. Even if I wanted to. Don’t think you live anywhere remotely close to me._

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.43 AM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_What makes you think that?_

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.45 AM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_I’m from Holmes Chapel. Hardly anyone lives here._

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.48 AM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Aaaah. Now I am from Doncaster, not even that far._   
_However, I moved to London a while ago, and where Puck is, I am._

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.51 AM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Lucky duck_

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.52 AM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Lucky Puck actually ;)_

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.53 AM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Right. Hey weren’t you working on something, hence the delay?_

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.55 AM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Yeah I probably should get back to that..._

  
**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.57 AM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Okay. Well it was nice talking to you. Am really sorry I couldn’t come through for Puck._

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 12.59 AM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_That’s okay, he’s a very forgiving cat. I’m sure he’ll love you either way._

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 01:01 AM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Good. Am very relieved to hear that._

_Goodnight!_   
_x. H_

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 01:02 AM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Hey H?_

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 01:02 AM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Yes? L???_

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 01:04 AM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Would you mind if I email you again tomorrow?_

_L x_

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 01:06 AM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_I don’t know. I’m not used to doing things like this..._

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 01:07 AM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_But??_

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 01:09 AM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_But I kind of like talking to you and I am terrible at saying goodbye_

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 01:11 AM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_In that case I’ll just say hello again :)_

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 01:13 AM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_I like that. Hiiiiii!_

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 01:15 AM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Good morning!_

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 01:17 AM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_It’s night though_

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 01:18 AM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_It is AM. It is morning._

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 01:19 AM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Alright then. I’m off to sleep this early morning_

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 01:20 AM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Sweet dreams Princess_

_L x_

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 01:21 AM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Good luck with whatever you were working on._

_x. H_

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 01:23 AM**   
**To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_Thanks Princess. Now go sleep!_

_L x_

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 01:24 AM**   
**To: LT2410@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Re: Delayed**

_I go, I go, look how I go. Swifter than arrow from Tartar’s bow ;)_

_x. H_


	2. Chapter 2

**From:[LT2410@gmail.com  
](mailto:LT2410@gmail.com)Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 15:23 AM**   
**To:[CurlyCats20@hotmail.com](mailto:CurlyCats20@hotmail.com)**   
**Subject: Hi :)**

_Hiiiiiiii!_   
_Hope you got a good night sleep. Am on my first break of the day, probably my only break._

_Trying not to fall asleep on the job... Keep me awake?_

_L x_

A loud knocking on his trailer door made sure Louis couldn’t fall asleep though.  
“What are you doing?” he asked as Liam barged in and plunged himself next to Louis on the couch, almost throwing Louis off the said couch.

“Taking a break with you, what does it look like I’m doing?”  
Liam was one of Louis best friends. One of his only friends he may add.

People always thought Louis had a zillion friends, being one of Britain’s new and upcoming actors, but the opposite was true.

When he was in high school he had loads of friends. He was always the centre of attention, a funny, social, good looking, outgoing guy. Louis loved the attention, always tried to be nice to everyone.

But then one day he got asked by some agency to audition. They’d seen him perform in a school play and saw something in him.  
He went to the audition, got signed and before he knew it, he got part after part. First appearing as a support actor in TV shows, then came bigger parts even movies.

Suddenly the students in school started to treat him differently, some were in awe of him, some people who he never knew wanted to be his new best friend but others wouldn’t even want to hang out with him anymore. Jealousy maybe? Who knew. All Louis knew was that he wanted to leave school as soon as possible.

The moment he got the leading role in his first big movie by the age of 18, he dropped out of school. Claiming he had better, bigger things waiting for him.

His parents didn’t agree one bit. They made it crystal clear that they did not support his decision at all. They kept telling him how he might be a big star now, but told him over and over again that the acting world was not a secure world to live in. And without a degree, he’d end up with nothing as soon as the world found a newer, better actor than him.

 

That was four years ago. His parents still didn’t fully support him and it hurt. But what hurt the most was feeling so completely and utterly alone.

There he was, Britain’s most wanted actor, at the age of 22, the world at his feet. Thousands of screaming girls wherever he would go. More money than he would ever need and yet Louis felt miserable.

He loved his job. He absolutely loved acting. That wasn’t it. He just missed having anyone to share everything with. And he knew he wouldn’t find anyone anytime soon.

Not that there weren’t girls enough that would do anything to be that person for him, Louis just happened to be completely uninterested in girls.

And maybe that was the main reason for his loneliness.

As soon as he signed his contract, his management brought out a whole shitload of rules that came with the contract. Being single and available was one of those rules. Appearing to be straight was the next. He’d been on tons of dates, all set up by his management. Dates with every actress he’d been in a movie with, to keep him in the public eye.

Keep the rumour machine going but never get into a serious relationship.

That last bit wasn’t a hardship to Louis, since he wasn’t interested in any of those girls anyways.

But it also meant that he was now a 22-year-old man, yes man, no longer a boy, who never had a relationship in his life. Never had a boyfriend, sure he’d fooled around with some of the girls he had “dated”, but never anything more than that and never with someone he actually wanted or loved.

  
He spent most of his free time locked up inside his enormous mansion. With Puck attached to his side. He liked to read, from Shakespeare to chick-lits to science fiction. Anything to escape his own world really. When he wasn’t reading he was watching movies, series and anything stupid he could find on youtube.  
He’d bought himself a piano last year and was trying to learn himself how to play, writing crappy depressing songs as he went on with it. He didn’t go outside much, didn’t like the constant press following his every move. There was no way he could go out, have a good time, maybe even meet up with a cute guy somewhere, without the press being right on top of it.  
The only contact with the outside world came from the delivery guys whenever he’d ordered food. He was a horrible cook and since he had the money he rather ordered in than attempting to cook something himself. But there was never more than saying “Hi” and an exchange of money, sometimes scribbling down an autograph.

 

But he did have Liam.

They’d met during the first movie Louis was doing. Liam was Louis personal assistant and best friend he could wish for.  
Liam was also the only one (beside his management) who knew Louis was gay. And who knew how much he struggled on a day to day basis.

Louis would’ve given up ages ago if it wasn’t for Liam. Liam constantly reminded him that this was not a forever contract. And that he just had to focus on the acting, as that was what he truly loved. And in a year, the contract would end and Louis would be free to sign with any other who allowed him to be himself.

 

“So what were you doing?” Liam asked. Louis sighed “I was trying to get some rest before someone interrupted me...”

“Well excuse me sir. I just thought I’d keep you company, you seemed a bit off on set earlier.”

Liam gave him one of his worried looks, which made Louis roll his eyes.  
“I’m fine. Tired, that’s it.” He glanced at his phone and refreshed his mailbox, hoping to see a new email appear. “Can’t blame ya mate, the last days are always the worst! Do you want me to leave you alone? Get some sleep before tonight’s shoot?”  
Louis nodded. “Yeah. Wake me for dinner okay?”

Liam gave him a quick hug and made his way out of Louis’ trailer, closing the door behind him.  
The second the door closed Louis’ phone buzzed and he quickly opened his mail.

 

 

**From:[CurlyCats20@hotmail.com](mailto:CurlyCats20@hotmail.com)**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 16:24 AM**   
**To:[LT2410@gmail.com  
](mailto:LT2410@gmail.com)Subject: WAKE UP CALL**

_You still awake?? Think you should have a talk with your boss, these are weird hours you work mate._   
_I just got home from work actually. Almost burned my hand today, exciting times. Think I didn’t sleep enough last night ;)_   
  
_x. H_

 

**From:[LT2410@gmail.com](mailto:LT2410@gmail.com)**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 16:26 AM**   
**To:[CurlyCats20@hotmail.com  
](mailto:CurlyCats20@hotmail.com)Subject: boo boo**

 

_Oh no Princess! Whatever did you do?_

_L x_

 

**From:[CurlyCats20@hotmail.com](mailto:CurlyCats20@hotmail.com)**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 16:29 AM**   
**To:[LT2410@gmail.com  
](mailto:LT2410@gmail.com)Subject: heyyyyy**

_I’m not some damsel in distress! I work at a bakery, burning things happen on a daily basis. Especially when one isn’t fully awake. Good thing we are the only bakery in Holmes Chapel or else we’d lose a lot of clientele._

_Anyways, it’s weekend now. Any wild plans?_

_x. H_

 

 

These emails were strangely comforting to Louis. He had no clue what H’s full name was, and man did he want to know. He wanted to know everything there was about him. But he was scared that once he’d try to find out, he’d have to tell about himself as well. And it was so much saver with H not knowing who he was. It was nice to meet someone who didn’t like him for being this big shot actor. But just for being his dorky weird self.

 

**From:[LT2410@gmail.com](mailto:LT2410@gmail.com)**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 16:31 AM**   
**To:[CurlyCats20@hotmail.com  
](mailto:CurlyCats20@hotmail.com)Subject: Re: heyyyyy**

_Bet you make a mean cupcake. I can’t bake for shit. Can’t cook either, I’m great in ordering food though._

_And no, I have to work :(_

_Any school parties going on this weekend? Don’t get in too much trouble Princess_

_L x_

 

**From:[CurlyCats20@hotmail.com](mailto:CurlyCats20@hotmail.com)**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 16:33 AM**   
**To:[LT2410@gmail.com  
](mailto:LT2410@gmail.com)Subject: Unquiet meals make ill digestions**

 

_Aaah I forgot, you’re old. You have a fulltime job and a horrible boss who makes you work weekends._   
_Am not in school at the moment. Saving up for Uni, so no parties that I know of :(_

_x. H_

 

 

Louis laughed at the subject. This boy sure seemed to be at the same wavelength as him. Part of him feeling bad reading H had to save up for Uni. Louis having plenty of money to do nothing but study the rest of his life. But yeah, it wasn’t like he could tell H that. Or do something to help him for that matter.

 

**From:[LT2410@gmail.com](mailto:LT2410@gmail.com)**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 16:35 AM**   
**To:[CurlyCats20@hotmail.com  
](mailto:CurlyCats20@hotmail.com)Subject: Throwing out fancy quotes will get you nowhere**

_Do you look all these quotes up or do you seriously know Shakespeare by heart?_   
_If that’s the case, you are insanely smart and there’s no need to go to Uni. Although maybe you should, if only for the parties ;)_

_L x_

 

**From:[CurlyCats20@hotmail.com](mailto:CurlyCats20@hotmail.com)**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 16:37 AM**   
**To:[LT2410@gmail.com  
](mailto:LT2410@gmail.com)Subject: You know what they say...**

_Some are born great, some achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them!_

_I know a lot of Shakespeare. Planning to study English literature and I like to write, so yeah..._

_x. H_

 

 

Louis smiled. Talking to H made him feel better than he had felt in days, weeks, years even. He was just pondering what to reply when Liam barged in again. “Ah good you’re still awake, sorry bout this but they want to do one more take of scene 32 before dinner...”

Louis sighed. Bye good mood. Bye H.

“Alright, give me a second and I’ll be out okay?” Liam nodded and went outside, waiting for Louis. He quickly pressed reply, not wanting to leave H without saying goodbye.

 

 

**From:[LT2410@gmail.com](mailto:LT2410@gmail.com)**   
**Sent: Friday, May 2, 2014 16:40 AM**   
**To:[CurlyCats20@hotmail.com  
](mailto:CurlyCats20@hotmail.com)Subject: To thine own self be true ;)**

 

_You’re an aspiring writer? Got something I can read?_

_Thanks for keeping me awake but my break just got called short._   
_Hope I get to read some of your writing when I get off work._

_L x_

 

Louis turned his phone off and left it at his trailer, stood up, stretched and went to find Liam. The sooner he got this scene over with, the better.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry smiled to himself as he closed his laptop. It had been two days since he received L’s email, two days and yet he already couldn’t imagine not talking to L.   
He didn’t know his full name but he didn’t really care about that. Part of him really wanted to know all there was to know about L, but on the other side it was all very secretive and that made it even more exciting than it already was.  
And now L wanted to read something he wrote. Harry never let anyone read anything. As much as he loved writing he was very insecure about it being good enough to ever be read by other eyes than himself. 

He always carried his journal with him, writing poems, song, short stories. Anything that came to mind really. One time, his best mate Niall stole his precious book from his bag when Harry wasn’t paying attention and he almost punched Niall in the face, fighting to get his journal back before Niall could even read the first few words.   
He was thinking it couldn’t hurt to let L read something of his. After all, it wasn’t like they knew each other. Maybe it would be a safe way to check if his writing was any good. Although L told him he loved to read and seemed to know what he was talking about so maybe he’d judge Harry for his childish scribbles. He was pondering what to do, letting his hands run through the pages of his journal, deciding on what to send to L when his bedroom door opened and Niall came barging in. Letting himself drop on Harry’s bed, almost pushing Harry off in the process.  
“Are you writing in your diary again mate? Seriously, you need to get out more!”  
Harry sighed. “It’s journal and no, I wasn’t writing. What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were meeting up with Zayn?” Harry closed his journal and put it on his bedside table.

Zayn was Harry’s other best friend. The three of them had know each other since primary school and became best friends right away. “Yeah well, he dumped me for Perrie so now I’m bored. But not for long ‘cause I decided we are going out tonight.”  
“Ah I see, you’re only here because Zayn didn’t have time for you. What makes you think I want to spent time with you?” “Don’t be daft Haz. You’ve been doing nothing but work and sleep lately. What’s the last time we went out together?”  
Harry shrugged. He had been working a lot, but he needed the money if he planned on going to Uni. He was hoping to get a scholarship but even then he’d have to have money to live from if he wanted to move out and move into Uni dorms.   
His mum would probably get an extra job or get extra mortgage on the house if he asked for money, which is exactly what Harry didn’t want. He loved his mum more than anything in the world, but she was already working 24/7 to make sure he and his sister Gemma had everything they needed. He couldn’t ask for more. He wouldn’t. He wanted to do this on his own, make his mum proud.

So yes, he’d been working a lot. He didn’t mind working at the bakery though. It was a decent job, the pay was alright and he got to bring bread, cookies or cake home that wasn’t sold at the end of the day. He liked to think he was providing a bit for his mum by doing all of that.  
“I don’t know Ni, I was thinking about catching up on some reading...”  
Niall huffed. “You’ve been no fun lately, you know that? I know you are working hard and stuff and I admire you for that but come on Haz. You need to have fun as well. We are only young once you know? Come on, what d’you say? Hang out with me, your best friend in the whole wide world!”  
Harry smiled. “Alright then. What did you have in mind?” “Well we could go for a few drinks and maybe find a cute girl, or boy, whatever you want, along the way... When is the last time you had a good snog? Maybe that’s what you need to get some life back into ya mate!”  
“Heyyy” Harry huffed. He wanted to make a snarky comment back but in all honesty he couldn’t remember when his last kiss was. Nor who it had been with...   
He had had girlfriends in high school, sure. But when he was around 15, Harry realised he found guys equally attractive as girls. And once he told people that, he not only lost some of his friends, girls stopped asking him out. He wasn’t gay, he tried to tell them that. He still liked girls, he just happened to like boys as well. However it didn’t seem to make much different to the girls in high school. 

In the end he found a guy called Tim who he dated for a short period of time. Harry wasn’t in love with him at all. But it was nice to be wanted by someone, and exciting and new with the interest coming from a guy. Tim was a few years older than Harry and the only openly gay boy he had known at that time. He had showered Harry with love and they had a good time while it lasted. But Harry being Harry wanted something more than a casual hook-up. He might be young but he was a true romantic at heart and he believed in finding a soul mate to settle down with. That was what he read about it books and that was what he wanted.   
But hey, maybe going out with Niall wouldn’t be so bad. A casual hook-up could always lead into finding your soul mate, right?

“Yeah, alright. We’ll go out, just let me write this email real quick and then I’m all yours,” Harry said.   
“An email?” Niall huffed. “Seriously Haz, that just sums up all of your problems. It is weekend, nobody expects you to reply to emails in the weekend!”  
“It’s not work, I just have to...” “No!” Niall interrupted. “We are going out right now. You are going to have a good time and everything else can wait, alright?!”  
And that was that. Niall dragged Harry up off the bed end down the stairs. Barely gave him time to write his mum a note to tell her where he’d be and not to stay up and then they were off to the nearest pub.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, I am CRAZY busy with school this month...  
> Papers to write, exams to take, dance recitals... And I'm seeing 1D twice this month as well.
> 
> But here's a longer chapter which I shouldn't have written today but I was fed up with schoolwork so voila, here it is.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Louis was annoyed and wanted to go home. Instead here he was, in his hotel room, after the longest day ever and all he wanted was to curl up in his own bed with Puck plastered to his side.

He’d been on set the entire day, filming in between the heavy rainfall, trying to wrap up the last scenes before he could finally go home. The director said it would probably take 2-3 days give or take before they were done. But Louis was more than done with everything right now. He was tired and cold even though he buried himself under a zillion blankets the moment he got to his room. He had hoped that he would have had an email from H waiting for him when he finished shooting for the day, but his inbox was empty.

That didn’t help with the current self-pity mood Louis was in. He re-read the last mail he had sent to H, wondering why he didn’t receive a reply yet. All he asked was if he could read some of his writing. Sure, maybe H didn’t want to share some of his work. But then he would have said no right? And H didn’t have any plans so why didn’t he answer Louis?

Louis sighed to himself. This was ridiculous.

He didn’t even know this H person and yet he was downright depressed when he didn’t get a reply. “This is how sad my life has gotten... no wonder I’m all alone!”

He thought when he heard his door open. Liam was the only other person with a key so he knew it had to be his friend, yet he didn’t feel the need to get out of his blanket-made cocoon.

“I know it’s been a long day mate, but you’ve been acting like a right diva all day. What’s up?”

Louis felt the bed dip beside him and Liam tried peeling the blankets away from him.

“Don’t! I’m cold.” He huffed as he tried to pull the blankets back. Fuck Liam for being stronger. Louis had to blink in order to let his eyes adjust to the light that shone in his hotel room.

“Why did you turn the light on? I want to sleep. Go away.”  
Liam gave his friend a worried look. “You look like shit. Did you eat yet?”

“No I didn’t. I wanted to sleep. Why are you even here?”  
“Because you’re my best mate. Even when you get into your diva moods. Want to tell me what’s up now?”  
Louis buried his head in the nearest pillow.  
Liam wasn’t going to leave until he gave him some explanation.

“I’m fine. Just really tired and I miss home, okay?” He glanced up to his friend, thinking that if he met Liam’s eyes while he said it, it would sound more convincing.

“Since when do you miss home? Did your mum call? Are your sisters okay?”  
“I didn’t mean home home, I meant my home. Puck. I don’t like having to hire strangers to take care of him. Maybe I should take him with me next time...”

This caused Liam to laugh. “Right, bring that monster on the road with you and it will be mewling in the trailer all day long. And no, I will not sit beside him and pet him all day. I am your assistant not his!” Louis smirked. “Well as my assistant you should do as I tell you too...”  
“I’m your assistant, not your slave!”  
Liam playfully pushed at Louis’ shoulder and the two of them sat in silence for a moment.

“Now are you going to tell me what’s truly the matter. As you know missing Puck is bullshit.”  
Louis huffed. “Not bullshit. I do miss him. I don’t know okay? I’m just moody today, let me.”

Right at that moment Louis’ phone, which was right beside Louis on his pillow, vibrated and lit up. Louis didn’t know how fast to get his hand on his phone, immediately smiling as he saw an incoming email.

“Excuse me, we were talking,” Liam said as he tried to grab the phone out of Louis’ hands.  
“It’s important,” was all Louis replied with as he sat up and turned his back to his friend as he opened the mail.

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**  
 **Sent: Saturday, May 3, 2014 12:13 AM**  
 **To: LT2410@gmail.com**  
 **Subject: SOS**

_I’m at a dodgy bar and my friend keeps trying to set me up with the strangest people...._  
 _Save me.... x. H_

Louis smiled.

H hadn’t forgotten about him, nor had he taken Louis’ last mail the wrong way.  
He was just out with friends.  
Part of Louis was jealous, he never got to go out with anyone. But the other part was just really happy H was out and about and still mailing him.

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**  
 **Sent: Saturday, May 3, 2014 12:15 AM**  
 **To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**  
 **Subject: RE: SOS**

_Oh dear Princess, are you in trouble?_  
 _Thought you said you weren’t going to any parties?_  
 _This is what you get for lying to me..._

_L x_

“Seriously Lou. What is so important that it can’t wait. It’s the middle of the night, nobody cares if you reply to a stupid email.”

Liam’s voice pulled Louis back to the real world.  
“Just replying to a friend in need. Don’t get your panties in a twist Payno.”

Liam’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“A friend? What friend? I am your friend.”

Damn, Louis slipped up, he hadn’t told Liam about this H boy yet, and he didn’t know if he should.  
Liam being all protective about him would probably forbid him to continue...

“Yes you are. My one and only. It’s nothing really, you were right. Nothing that can’t wait till tomorrow. Let’s sleep now, okay? Go on, leave. This brilliant actor needs to be fit again tomorrow morning and we both know I need my beauty sleep. Go!”

Louis tried to shoo Liam off of his bed.  
“I’m letting this go for now Tommo. But we ARE talking about this tomorrow. Okay?”

Louis rolled with his eyes. “Fine. Now GO!”  
Liam got up and walked to the door.  
“I’m serious Louis. Sleep well, I’ll be coming to collect you at 7am sharp. You better be up and ready to go!”

Louis huffed and yelled “Fine” as he heard the door close behind Liam.

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**  
 **Sent: Saturday, May 3, 2014 12:17 AM**  
 **To: LT2410@gmail.com**  
 **Subject: RE: SOS :( don’t be mean.**

_My mate is being mean enough as it is._  
 _Really, I didn’t want to go but he was tired of me moping around and promised me drinks and cute hook-ups._  
 _So far I’ve been paying for my own drinks, which means I’m still on the same drink as when I entered this pub as I have no money for this shit... AND I’m surrounded by old people and fake girls in miniskirts._

_This is NOT what I came here for. HELP!_

_x. H_

 

 

Oh. Louis thought.  
H never told him if he was gay or straight, not even after Louis had told him he was gay. Then again, H did tell him to call him Princess.  
No straight guy would do that, right?

It couldn’t hurt to ask. It wasn’t like he was ever going to meet this H person. Nothing wrong with some internet flirting, right? Right.

 

 

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**  
 **Sent: Saturday, May 3, 2014 12:20 AM**  
 **To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**  
 **Subject: RE: SOS**

_Since when is a fine young lad like you not interested in miniskirts?_

_L x_

 

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**  
 **Sent: Saturday, May 3, 2014 12:23 AM**  
 **To: LT2410@gmail.com**  
 **Subject: RE: SOS**

_I’m 100% fine with skirts. Is the girls I’m not interested in ;)_  
 _Am sure you’d look stunning in a skirt._

_x. H_

 

YES!  
Louis let himself fall back on the mattress, laughing to himself.  
Man, he was such a sad lad, getting all excited finding out a guy he met online was single and gay. And cute.

Well he didn’t know if H was cute. But he sounded cute.  
Can someone sound cute? Well Louis certainly thought so.

 

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**  
 **Sent: Saturday, May 3, 2014 12:26 AM**  
 **To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**  
 **Subject: RE: SOS**

_I’ve been told I have a better ass than most woman._  
 _Never tried wearing a skirt before._  
 _Maybe I should :)_

_L x_

 

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**  
 **Sent: Saturday, May 3, 2014 12:28 AM**  
 **To: LT2410@gmail.com**  
 **Subject: RE: SOS**

_It would probably be too much to ask for a pic to proof that statement about your ass, right?_  
 _Don’t want to push my luck. But I am very lonely sitting here at the bar, watching my mate trying (and failing) to chat up these girls..._

_Just saying..._

_x. H_

 

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**  
 **Sent: Saturday, May 3, 2014 12:32 AM**  
 **To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**  
 **Subject: Perve!**

_I can vaguely remembering you asking me if I was a dirty old man trying to get girls by getting in touch with people online and now here we are, with you asking for pictures of my ass..._

_Oh how the tables have turned!_

_L x_

_p.s. If I would send you a pick, what do I get in return?_

 

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**  
 **Sent: Saturday, May 3, 2014 12:36 AM**  
 **To: LT2410@gmail.com**  
 **Subject: TEASE!**

_What did you have in mind? ;)_

_x. H_

 

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**  
 **Sent: Saturday, May 3, 2014 12:38 AM**  
 **To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**  
 **Subject: RE: TEASE!**

_Well I think you need to go home first before we continue this conversation..._

_Tell your mate you’re not feeling well or something._

_L x_

 

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**  
 **Sent: Saturday, May 3, 2014 12:41 AM**  
 **To: LT2410@gmail.com**  
 **Subject: RE:TEASE!**

_Tried that, he didn’t buy that._  
 _I’m the worst actor ever. He promised we’d leave in an hour._

_Are you going to be awake by then?_

_x. H_

 

**From: LT2410@gmail.com**  
 **Sent: Saturday, May 3, 2014 12:45 AM**  
 **To: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**  
 **Subject: RE: TEASE!**

_:( I have to start working in 6 hours..._

_If I work really hard I might get off early (ha! Get it?)._  
 _I’ll let you know when I’m done okay?_

_Lx_

 

**From: CurlyCats20@hotmail.com**  
 **Sent: Saturday, May 3, 2014 12:47 AM**  
 **To: LT2410@gmail.com**  
 **Subject: Sleep tight**

_You really need to get a different job... the hours you work are INSANE._

_But fine. Leave me alone with the old people, fake girls and horrid best friend._  
 _Get some proper sleep so you’ll be wide awake when we continue this tomorrow ;)_

_x. H_

 

Louis smiled to himself as he turned the sound of his phone off and plugged it in, leaving it on the bedside table as he got himself comfy underneath the blankets again.

Tomorrow he was going to work as efficient and fast as he could, the sooner he could go back to talking to H, the better. It was insane how talking to this guy made him feel so much better in an instant.

With a smile on his face Louis finally relaxed and fell asleep.


End file.
